The Raionhāto Brothers
by SkylineArmy98
Summary: This is the tale of the last two members of the Raionhāto clan. this story will take you on the journey that Curt and Jayden Raionhāto go on to tame the Ten-Tailed Lion and restore the Raionhāto clan to its former glory. oc/Ino. I will write Naruto in the second chapter


The full moon lit the night sky as the shinobi of the Raionhāto clan assembled as the ten-tailed beast attacked the heart of Iwagakure. The tall brunette man who was known as the Tsuchikage, Katsu Raionhāto tried to tame the beast with the help of the Jounins, Raiden and Izumi. The three leaped at the beast with blades drawn using the full extent of their fully matured Yonome, the beast sliced and slashed trying to kill the Jounin and Tsuchikage but hit nothing but air, this only enraged the beast more. The beasts' attention now focused on Katsu, the lion flicking all ten of its tails knocking back members of the Raionhāto clan to the murky ground. The Tsuchikage charged the Lion as his blade made contact with the beats claws cobalt blue sparks shot up into the night sky littered with stars while the two Jounin who were accompanying him into the battle with the Lion.

As Raiden and Izumi landed on the beasts back the Lion reared and sent them flying up towards the stars. Before Katsu could try and seal the beast an average sized man wearing a black cloak and a silver mask landed between the Tsuchikage and beast, once the beast had noticed the man it stopped dead in its tracks. This man was obviously the person who was controlling the beast. Katsu continued towards the man but before he could cut him with his blade the man had launched himself on top of the Lion.

"Who are you? And why are you doing this?" Katsu yelled propelling himself towards the masked man. Katsu thought if he killed the man the beast would return to its hiding hole.

"You call yourself the Tsuchikage? I've killed genin scary than you" the masked man replied with a chuckle. Katsu saw this as a challenge and pursued the masked man away from the burning hull that was once Iwagakure and into the rocky landscape around the village. While the location of the Tsuchikage was unknown the loin continued to strike down and violently kill the Shinobi of the Raionhāto clan. Two of the younger Shinobi, brothers and the sons of the Tsuchikage joined the battle, their mother tried to stop them but the will power of the two boys was unbelievable. They tried and tried again but could not cut the steel skin of the beast.

At the same time Katsu and the masked man stop in a clearing. "Who are you?" Katsu yelled unsheathing his twin blades. The man just chuckled and pulled out a kunai. The both charged at one another, fire red sparks shot into the sky as their weapons made contact, they two highly trained ninja continued slice and cut at each other, using the full extent of his Hikari Yonome the masked man was at a mass disadvantage. Katsu using his night walk appeared behind the man and sent him flying into a tree, then launched himself at the man, standing on his chest so he could not move.

The Raionhāto brothers, Jayden aged five and the other Curt aged six continued to attack with the shinobi the boys were the first to be flung back and were badly injured.

Katsu stood over the masked man; removing the mask Katsu found out the man under the mask was an Uchiha. Hurrying back to the village to help defeat the beast he saw a large bolt of lightning descend from the sky, Katsu ran faster using his Hikari Yonome to its limits to get back faster. As he arrived the Lion was about to crush his sons under its claw. Right then he couldn't think of anything else but to use the Reaper Death seal, his wife saw what he was doing. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop him so she helped him do it. It was working, the had to seal the beast inside Curt, after about half of the lion had been sealed inside Curt's body, Katsu realized that the lion was much too powerful to conceal in one child so they had to seal the other half inside Jayden.

An hour or so later Curt and Jayden awoke to see the bodies of their family lying lifeless and without motion including their parents. Curt stood up, grabbed Jayden bye the arm and ran into the rock formations away from the villiage.


End file.
